My Memories of You
by Toaru
Summary: May's memories are making her heart ache. Will her loved one who left her in the night come back? Will they be together once again? Or is just coming back to leave her again? A DrewxMay story Enjoy.
1. Not knowing

My Memories of You…

Chapter 1

One fine morning May who was now 15 years old awoken to the sunlight in her face. She laid there thinking, 'This may be the day…The day I'll see that somebody that I need to be with.' May was a young girl with a wonderful personality. For some awkward reason nobody seemed to be attracted to her. She was alone in her own little dreams and thoughts; she was in love with her imaginary thoughts. She wanted to meet the person she felt most strongly about. She suddenly remembered her past.

"Drew… Where are you going?" May asked.

"Somewhere you don't have to know. A place that you'll never want to be." Drew said softly knowing that the brown headed girl was going to soon sulk.

He ran, Drew ran as if there was no tomorrow. He didn't want to see May again; he didn't want his heart to breakdown. His love life was going to hurt him more then he knew. He didn't know what to do, so he ran. He knew the consequences of this and regretted them. He left the brown headed girl alone, as the Sakura trees bloomed. Alone… May stood there all alone with no one to hold.

May realized that she should never look upon that past again. She wanted to be happy and forget everything. She didn't want to remember Drew again. She didn't want to feel that pang in her heart that she knew she would never overcome. She got dressed and went into the garden that her mother planted in the backyard. She started to sing to herself to calm her feelings in her heart. She needed hope. She needed the feeling that she would see the green headed boy again. 'I'll never see him again. I know that of a fact… He left me that day. He left me there to cry. He didn't want to be near me again.' She thought to herself. All those days she was with him for contests. All those days she spent talking to him, and the times when she started to fume because he would always make fun of her. She started to regret not chasing after him. May shook her head and stood up and walking back to the house she lived in.

"Mom? Where are you?" She asked not seeing her mother around.

"Oh hey May. Mom went out to go do some errands. She told me that if you woke up then give this to you." Her brother Max replied.

"Thanks Max." She thanked. She took the note from her brother and put it in her pocket.

"I think I'm going to go into the city for awhile and breathe in some city air."

Max shook his head as he watched T.V. May walked into the city park which was located near the Pokemon Center. She always loved this park but also felt a pang in her heart when she came here. 'I bet he's out there laughing with his girlfriend and drinking lemonade.' She thought to herself. She remembered the times she and Drew were together. They were more then friends or rivals. They were close and together, until the day he ran.

May didn't even think about the time they first met. She started to think.

"When did we meet? I don't seem to remember at all." She said softly.

A shadowy figure approached her and she could feel a sakura tree blossom fall on her legs and shoulder. She looked up and smiled.


	2. Answer

My Memories of You…

Chapter 2

"Hi there Misty. What are you doing here?" May asked as she looked up at the orange headed girl.

"Nothing much. Seems like your thinking about 'him' again eh?" Misty asked.

"I don't really know. I guess. I seriously don't think he is going to come back again. It's been almost a year and I think he forgot about me." She answered.

"Don't be like that May. He'll come back, a guy would be so lucky to have someone like you that cares about that guy so much that it is far more then regular love. Nobody can find that kind of person that easily." Misty said trying to make her friend feel better.

"Thanks Misty. You helped a lot. I think I will keep on waiting. Maybe one day he'll come back and smile at me." May replied while looking at the ground. They said their farewells and Misty walked away. May thought to herself a lot that day. What she didn't know was that her conscious was speaking to her as well. 'May, Calm down. He'll come back.' She started talking to herself at the pond at the park. "I don't think he will. If Drew loved me then he would be back by now. I think, I hurt Drew somehow… That's why he left. Sometimes I really do think that. But that day I met him I felt so strong for him that I couldn't believe that, that feeling even existed. "

She suddenly remembered the time they met.

**Flashback**

The day was young and she was playing her friends from school. They were walking to an ice-cream parlor. They bought their ice cream and said their goodbyes. May was skipping to the park while eating her ice cream. Until she bumped into someone, and the ice cream cone landed on her face. The green haired boy who she had bumped into was shocked and started to clean her face. He apologized.

"I'm Sorry. I didn't see you on the sidewalk there. I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" the green haired boy asked.

"Oh I'm just fine. Thank you for cleaning up my face." She replied to the boy.

"I'm really sorry about you wasting your ice cream too. How about this I'll go take you to my favorite ice cream parlor that has the best ice cream and I'll treat you." the green haired boy said smiling.

"Ok. If I won't bother you then I would love to come. My name is May by the way. Who might you be?" She asked awhile walking with the boy.

"I'm a person that nobody would want to be with in the future. But my name is Drew. Nice to meet you."

"A person that nobody wants to be with in the future?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh that's nothing. I guess I was getting carried away with myself. Nothing to think about. Oh Here we are the ice cream parlor that serves delicious ice cream that you'll crave for when your not in this city." He said while changing the subject.

"Two Vanilla's please." He said to the employee.

'Wow. Drew seems really nice. He seems like the type that I would totally be friends with' May thought to herself.

"Here you go. A token of my apologies." He said to the brown headed girl.

"Thanks!" May took a bite from the ice cream and answered. "Your right, this ice cream really is good. So do you live in the city?"

"Well I'm a type of person that loves to travel. I'm staying for awhile but I might just live here because this place is wonderful." He replied with a smile.

"Is that so." May said before her face got slammed into the ice cream cone by her friend.

"Hey!! Not nice. I was really enjoying that ice cream!" May looked behind her to see her best friend, Misty. "Eh? Oh hi Misty. What are you doing here?"

"Heh. Sorry about that May. I was just so happy to see you here." She said happily to May, then looking over to the green haired boy. "Eh Who do we have here? Who is this May?"

"Name is Drew. Your Misty from the Cerulean Gym right?"

"Yep! That's me the one and only. Drew hmmmm… Sounds familiar. You're the Contest coordinator dude?" Misty asked Drew.

"Yeah that's me." He answered.

"Wow both of you guys seem to be really knowing of eachother. I shouldn't spoil the moment by being here." May said while standing up and walking away from the table she was sitting at.

"May! Don't leave! There's nothing between us! I just saw this guy on T.V. and since I watch the contests I'm a complete fan I guess." Misty cried out.

"I'll talk to you on the phone Misty. I'm not mad I just remembered I have errands to do for my mom! She'll be mad if I don't get them finished!" She said while laughing.

"Ok. Bye May. Bye Drew." Misty walked out of the store.

"May, You have to do errands?" Drew asked after the scene that happened.

"Yeah kind of. A lot of errands actually." She asked with a look on her face from the thought of her mom killing her if she didn't get these done.

"If you need help, I can help you. Two people is better then one right?" He asked.

"Definitely! Let's get started!" She said with a look on her face that a new friendship has been created.

_2 weeks has passed since that meeting._

"May… How do you feel about me?" Drew asked while looking at the moonlight that reflected on the lake.

"Drew… These past weeks I've been thinking about those feelings. Those feelings that I won't ever forget." She answered and looking at the eyes of the green haired boy.

"Good. That is what I thought those feelings would be like." After Drew said that he leaned in and kissed her and whispered something in her ear. "I don't ever want to let you go, Your mine and only mine."

**End of Flashback**

'Oh Drew… Those times were so great. Why did you have to leave…' She sat there looking at the fish swim in the pond with lily pads that were so filled with pink that it made a couple blush that same color. ' I don't know what to do without you. Each day I pray for you to come back. My dreams of you make my heart ache for you even more. When will you ever come back? I guess my desire for you is too much.' She thought to herself and moments later crying. She was alone, with no one to hold and care for.

She finally remembered the note that Max gave her that morning. She took it out of her pocket and began to clear up her tears and read.

_May,_

_I went out to do some errands so I would like to tell you that someone has called for you this morning. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. They told me to tell you that they're sorry for what happened last year. Then they hung up. It sounded like a boy but I wasn't so sure since I was listening to the radio. Love you honey, remember don't let your brother watch T.V. that much while I'm gone. I'll be back soon._

_-Mom_

May didn't know what to say. She was completely buried in thoughts. Why were they sorry? What happened last year? May was confused and decided to walk back home. Her mother arrived home before she did and they decided to talk about it.

"Oh May honey, that person on the phone this morning was really awkward." Her mother said to her when they all sat down for dinner.

"Oh was it really? I don't think I'm hungry tonight mom. I'm going to go to my room."

"Alright, May."

May ran up to her room and then began to think about the phone call her mother received. She decided to go on her computer and look at pictures. May looked at all the pictures she had tooken with her friends. There was Ash, Brock, Misty, Drew, and even people she met on the way on her journey in the past. She started to cry when she saw a picture of Drew and herself at the Legendary Sakura tree asleep on each others shoulders, sleeping peacefully. She stuck a wish on the Sakura tree when Drew wasn't looking. Her wish was for them to be happy and always be together. Later did she know that, her wish was never granted.

May put her head on her desk and dozed off with the computer screen on. The picture was on her desk also, in a frame that meant the most to her. A light flicked on her E-mail button. The email was never opened that night. The sender of the email was thinking of May and decided to check up on her.

_Hey May,_

_How are you doing? It's been a year, not seeing your face makes my heart ache. _

_Roses are graceful,_

_But they are most graceful in the May._

_Where they can bloom with the most gorgeous petals._

_Whenever I see one, my heart calls out your name._

_That night where we separated, was a regretful one. _

_I let you go, and my heart told me to come back._

_My heart never wanted to let you go, but my mind told me it was for the best._

_That night, I didn't want to leave but it was the right thing to do._

_Roses are gorgeous,_

_But in the May they are the most graceful and they dance in the sun most_

_gorgeously then any other month of the year._

_-From the person who made you cry all alone in the night._

The e-mail blinked. It was never opened that night and May never got to read that email from the person who's heart aches for her most that one night.


	3. A New Memory to Cherish

My Memories of You

Chapter 3

It was morning when May had woke up. She wondered why it was so dark even though it was 8 am. No power was the answer. All of the electronics have been shut off, there was a blackout occurring. She went downstairs immediately to see if her family members were downstairs waiting for her. None of them were there. She went through the whole house but there was no one. She later went back to the kitchen and found a sticky note on the refrigerator. The note stated: '_May, Your father, myself, and Max has went out of the house to run some errands, since you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you up. We'll be home soon. Love you. Kiss kiss.'_

Everything was dark, no power, even her computer was out. The email she had gotten yesterday night was gone. May didn't get to read it, but she had dreams. Her dream was an unusual one but it might have been a sign. She felt as if Drew was close to her as if he was going to come back. She had a feeling as if he was standing right behind her and holding her hand and smiling. Then she had a thought, 'What if he's not coming back… That's why he left. I might have done something in the first place… I might have broken a promise… But we've spent so much time together I don't know anymore. I just want him with me… I want to see his smile…' She thought to herself and she after a minute or so she stopped thinking about Drew. She went back to her room since there was nothing to do downstairs since there was no power. May was worried all alone. It felt as if it was the night when Drew left her. It felt as if it was reoccurring again yet he wasn't there to make it happen.

May started to think about her dream and thought about if it was true or not.

**May's Dream**

Late into the night, May was walking down a street corner. Alone in the snow, with no one to care for and hold for. She kept on walking. She didn't care where she went. She just kept walking. She didn't bring anything with her, only her clothes and her mind. She was tired of being alone yet she couldn't help it. She didn't want anybody near her. Her footsteps were immediately covered with snow again. She kept on walking, with no where to go, no goal and also most importantly the feeling as if she wasn't important. She was a lonely girl that just wanted to vanish. She didn't want to be alive or even seen. By that thought she kept on walking at full speed. She kept on walking faster and faster and then she ran. She ran at full speed with nothing to stop her. One thing caught her eye; it was a flower garden that was now covered in powdery snow. She stood there looking at the garden speechless. May felt like she was paralyzed and just stood there looking at the garden with nothing to say.

Then after that she woke up.

May didn't think about the dream again and went on her bed to look at her album from the previous years. Thinking to herself, 'Oh Drew… I think I lost hope in myself these past years.' She started looking at the pictures, all the happy photos she had with her friends. She wondered what happened to all of them. Why doesn't she talk to them anymore? She was at a far reach from them, as if they were walking and May was chasing after them but couldn't reach. The one picture that caught her eye was the one of when she and her friends were all in a group standing in front of the bookstore making the weirdest faces. That photo made May giggle a bit, she was staring at Drew with the Why-am-I-here look and then there was Misty with the largest smile on her face all because she got to eat creampuffs that same day. Misty started craving for creampuffs and Ash went to go buy her some. 'Ah… Such great memories… I should give Ash and Brock a call maybe. It's been awhile since I've seen them.' She ran to the phone at her desk. Later did she know that there was no power to begin with so she just slammed the phone back on the hold thingy. 'Great just great. The one time I want to call my friends the power is out' she sighed and looked out the window.

The sky was still misty but the day was about to be a beautiful one she just knew it. May decided to go for a walk and maybe buy something to eat since there was nothing to eat in the house. She put on some new clothes and shoes and walked out the door with a cheerful smile. May walked in the city to see all the couples holding hands. She sighed. 'Man, it's been a year. I hate waiting for him to come back. Everyday I look out the window to see if he came back yet but every morning I get even more discouraged because he's never there. Then I start to stop believing. What am I doing I need to stop thinking about that dork and think about the day that I'm going to have! A great one it's going to be!' She yelled out "YAY!" in public and everybody was staring at the young brown headed girl. May was embarrassed on what she had just done so she started to walk faster into a store that she truly adored.

'Sigh. The candles smell so calm.' She thought to herself while sniffing the cinnamon scented candle. She felt as calm as ever. Then a thought came to mind, 'If Drew was here then I'd be the happiest girl in the world. I'd be with the one I love most in a candle shop smelling candles and smiling without any worries. Too bad that's not the case.' She then started to walk out of the shop and think about the phone call her mother got while she was asleep the previous morning. It must've been an old friend from school or something that I was in a fight with. It couldn't probably be anybody else. Later did she know that May had her cell phone turned off. Someone tried to call her but May didn't pick up. The person on the other line felt awful and sad that they didn't get to hear her voice to make that person smile.

'Oh Drew. If I did something, then just smile and I'll know you'll forgive me. Please come back. I'll do anything for you if you come back. Please… I don't want to wait anymore! Come back please, even if it's just for a visit or a day. I just want to be in your warm arms.' She walked back home when she noticed the power was back. Her family was waiting for her in the living room. They were discussing things, when they heard May enter the house.

"May! You should hear the great news!" Max shouted practically in her ear.

"What is it Max?" She asked with an expression that was kind of blank yet tired.

"We might move! Isn't that kind of great? We get to see somewhere totally different!" Her little brother said in one fast little sentence.

"WERE WHAT?!" May shouted at her parents.

"Moving? Your Dad got a promotion and would be the new gym leader at the place we're moving to." Her mother, Caroline answered.

"But but… I don't want to move! So many great things are happening in Petalburg! I don't want to leave! All the memories!" She responded with fury.

"But Honey, It'll be a new environment and it might be something new for all of us." Her father, Norman answered.

"Dad! I don't want to go, all the things I have planned! All of the friends I don't want to leave! Don't you get it? It might be great for you but it might not be great for me or any of us!" May shouted back with power that it could've made someone stare.

"May! Don't shout at your father like that. Were moving whether you like it or not. It'll be a big impact on all of us. If you don't like it then you'll have to deal with it. You'll make new friends, go to a new school. And plus you'll probably go on a new journey soon anyway so you don't have to be at that new city all the time." Caroline responded with support from Max.

"Yeah Sis. I want to go to a new place where I can explore new places and things! It'll be fun."

"But! I DON'T WANT TO GO. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR DREW TO COME BACK THAT IF WE MOVE THEN I MIGHT NOT EVER SEE HIM AGAIN. DON'T YOU GET THAT? IF WE MOVE THEN I MIGHT NOT BE HAPPY ANYMORE!!!" May ran up to her room crying.

"Oh May… She's thinking about Drew again. It's been almost a year or something when he left. I wonder if she'll be alright." Caroline asked Norman and Max with worry.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl. She'll be fine, or so we think." Norman said in a small voice.

Meanwhile…

(**May's POV**)

Sigh. I don't want to go. I never want to leave the place where I was born and the place where I spent so much time in. All the memories I might lose, all the people I'll leave. And then there's him… What if he comes back? And I'm not there? He'll think that I abandoned him for someone else.

He just doesn't know how I feel. Everyday I think about him and how he might be with someone else. How he might be with some other girl prettier then she. Sipping lemonade with Drew at a café, and giggling with each other and laughing. How she wanted to do that with Drew again. But she knew that, that might never happen. Her dreams and hopes might be shattered if she were to move.

I just don't want to go… My heart tells me not to go but my mind tells me to forget about him and move on. I don't want to forget about him. He's the first person to ever care about how I feel even though he goes jerkish on me at times. I don't know what to do! I've been waiting this past year and no sign of him and his green hair and emerald eyes. I feel so hopeless right now…

**Back to Narrator POV**

May heard something bang on her window. When she opened it she saw a Beautifly and something attached to her leg. It was an envelope, inside was rose petals and a letter addressed to May. May read it and she blushed and then silence.

_Dear May,_

_The night of the loneliness was a sad one, I'm sorry that I did that to you. Everyday I think about that day and I regret ever running away. If I didn't do that, that one night then I might have been the happiest boy on earth. Now it seems so distant and it seems as if you're not with me anymore. I don't know what to do with you not by my side anymore, I have nobody to talk to and express my feeling and talk about how my day went. I have so many things to tell but nobody is ever there to understand me. I'm sorry May. I thought I did what was right but I was wrong. Please forgive me. I've always loved you and now I love you even more. But with you not by my side I don't know how you feel. _

_-Drew_

_P.S. Meet me at the city garden tomorrow afternoon if you have time. It'll be like a reunion, I'll be there to smile and enjoy you appearing._

May gasped at the letter, she put the flower petals in a jar and put it next to her picture frames. She smiled a very warm smile. And didn't know what to do. She went downstairs to tell her family what she just received.

"OH MY GOSH. YOU GGUYYYSSS!!!!!!!! Guess what I got just a few minutes ago!!!" She shouted when she was going downstairs.

"What is it May? A pizza? Breadstick? Cupcake? Jello?" Max answered with the most questionable face ever.

"No, no, no, and no. Why is it all food anyway? You hungry? Oh forget that. This is way more important!" She shouted while answering Max's questions.

"Well what is it then May?" Norman asked also curious.

"I GOT A NOTE FROM DR—"She got cut off by her mother.

"Norman! Phone!"

"Ok. Be right back May. Give me 2 minutes."

"Ok. Sure thing."

"Oh ok ok ok. Sure thing. I don't know I'll have to talk to my family about it sir. No it's ok. What? Oh. No thank you. I think that my family would be happy. Yes yes. Thank you very much sir!" Norman said talking on the phone.

"What was it Dad?" Max said.

"It was the manager who was going to move us to the new city. It seems like he got his gym leader he wants. And that we can stay here! He says that I can still accept the job but I've been thinking that maybe were not ready leaving this place just yet. So I said no and were going to stay."

"Yay! Anyways. Back to the thing I got a few minutes ago!" May said excitedly.

"Ok ok Honey. What did you get?" Caroline asked.

"I got a note from Drew!" May said finally.

"FROM WHO?" Caroline said shocked.

"Drew! I'm sure it's his handwriting! I'm really sure Mom! I can't believe it myself but he actually wrote to me! He's going to be at the city garden tomorrow and I'm going to be there! I can't wait! Aren't you happy for me you guys?"

"Of course! I've always knew you guys would be together again! Watch one day you'll be happy and getting to marriageable age and you'll be walking down the carpet in a white gown and then you'll be married! I can't wait!" Caroline said while imagining her daughter's wedding.

"Mom… Don't get so far ahead… You start to scare me when you do those things…" May said with a sweat drop.

The next morning.

(**May POV**)

Ohhhh!!!!!!! IT'S MORNING! I can't believe it! The night sure was long! I couldn't sleep at all! Soooo excited. I should be getting ready for the afternoon.

After Shower/ getting ready.

OH MY GOD. IT'S ALREADY 11:30! I need to get there quick or else Drew would mock me for being late like always!

When did I run so fast? I always thought I was a slow runner… Oh wait I think I see him! Is it him? I see green but I'm not sure… It's been a year so things can change. I really do hope it is him.

**Normal POV**

"Drew!" May shouted.

"Hey May. It's great seeing you again." Drew said with a smile.

"Oh Drew. I'm sorry too about the night of well you know what." May said with a wink.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to, I just thought that you would be happier with someone else. I didn't mean to leave. I cared about you May, I didn't want to go but I thought it would be better if I did." He said with a small voice.

"Oh Drew. You know that I wouldn't be happier with anybody but you!" May said with a firm voice.

"Thanks May. I've always wanted to hear that from your voice. I love you." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Drew. Now and forever. I'll always love you no matter what circumstance. I loved you the first time I saw you and met. And that will never change." She leaned in and they kissed.

The kiss lasted for a long time. May crying while kissing because she was so happy she was seeing him again. The voice didn't change; the way he acted was the same. She was happy because of that.

They finally let go and smiled.

"Hey Drew. Promise me one thing, if you do leave again will you at least tell me?" She asked while looking at the green haired boy.

"Sure. I'll remember to do that." Leaning in to give her a rose that would always be in May's heart.

**3 Months Later**

May woke up, happy that it was May! It was almost June so she was happy that it was the month that she enjoyed the most. She went to her mirror but she noticed something stuck on the window. She opened the window to see what it was.

It was a letter.

She opened it and read.

_May,_

_I'm sorry but I'll have to leave again. It's not a reason like last time. This time I've been wanting to enter Pokemon Contests again, so I'm going to begin my journey soon. I'm heading back to my parent's home to pack and prepare for the journey. Remember the day we first ate ice cream together. Vanilla cone, but inside I put a cherry for you to enjoy but your head got smashed into the ice cream and the cherry popped out so I ate it. Sorry that I didn't tell you! Anyways. I'll keep in touch when I can. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Even though were far it doesn't mean that out love can grow stronger. Bye May. I'll talk to you soon._

_From the person who loves you the most and thinks of you every night and day,_

_Drew_

_P.S. I never got to tell you this but, when we first started dating I kind of stuck a piece of gum on your knee and you thought that you banged your knee to the table and got gum stuck on you. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I thought you'd freak out more then you did. Heh, it was funny watching you shout and scream and go into fury and almost kill the table though. I hope we can have those funny times soon when I come back. Bye. Love you._

May smiled at her letter knowing that the boy she loved will some day come back for her because she knows that he has to leave because he has dreams that he wants to accomplish.

Wait…. "EWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! THAT PIECE OF GUM WAS HIS? THAT IS SOOO MESSED UP! WHEN HE COMES BACK I'MA POUND HIM SO HARD A TOOTH WOULD COME OUT. THEN I'LL PUT A PIECE OF GUM IN HIS CREAMPUFF OR SOMETHING. MAYBE ON HIS FOREHEAD SO HE CAN WALK AROUND WITH GUM STUCK ON HIS HEAD BUT HE WON"T NOTICE. MUAHAHAHAHAH. But its love can't blame me. Wait… Ice cream… with cherry inside…. HE ATE MY CHERRY!! NO FAIR. He could've at least told me that there was a cherry inside! HE STOLE FOOD AND STUCK GUM! KARMA WILL COME DREW!!!!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! You'll have to buy me some ice cream when you come back! Muahahahaha" She said to herself and laughing so hard that she didn't even realize that Drew was outside her window giggling softly. While watching her before he leaves for his journey. He stuck a rose on the window and smiled and got down from the window and walked away smiling, knowing that the girl he's in love with will always love him back.

May saw the rose on the window and said to herself, "He was here… WAIT DREW DIDN'T EVEN SAY BYE! OMG HE HEARD ME SAY THOSE THINGS TO MYSELF!!!! HOW EMBARRASING! I really need to learn to think in my head once in awhile. Oh well I'll just ask him when he gets back. I think I'm going to go get some ice cream. I'm pretty hungry."

At the ice cream parlor.

"Finally! I get to have my Vanilla ice cream with a cherry inside!" She said to herself.

Someone slammed her head in her ice cream cone.

"Nooooooooo! NOT AGAIN!" May screamed.

"Oh May. Sorry about that. Oh shoot. You seem mad I guess its time to run! Make that ice cream to go! Hurry!" Drew said while jogging in place as if ready to run away from May's fury.

"DREW!!!!! GET BACK HERE!"

"Thanks for the ice cream! Later May!"

"WAIT! When you come back you owe me 2 ice cream cones with double the ice cream on them!" She shouted back.

He waved while he ran and almost slipped but got himself balanced and kept on running.

"Hm wait I have ice cream on myself… Oh great… The ice cream parlor is closed… I wanted ice cream too… Oh well maybe next time." May said softly.

She wiped the ice cream off her face and said, 'When Drew comes back, I'm going to whack his face with my baseball bat and force him to buy me ice cream and food! He'll have no say in this!'

She then remembered the letter, it was May and the poem Drew gave her when he stuck the rose on the window was the most favorite to May. She didn't really like poems but for this situation she would always remember and cherish it.

_Roses are graceful,_

_But they are most graceful in the May._

_Where they can bloom with the most gorgeous petals._

_Whenever I see one, my heart calls out your name._

_That night where we separated, was a regretful one. _

_I let you go, and my heart told me to come back._

_My heart never wanted to let you go, but my mind told me it was for the best._

_That night, I didn't want to leave but it was the right thing to do._

_Roses are gorgeous,_

_But in the May they are the most graceful and they dance in the sun most_

_Gorgeously then any other month of the year._

_-From the person who made you cry all alone in the night._

She smiled and walked away with a smile on her face. Knowing that the boy she loved will come back to her and buy her ice cream with some extra food for pay back. Their love would last forever and would be as pretty as Sakura trees blooming during the spring.


End file.
